The Reason I Stayed
by The Night of the Rabbit
Summary: En mi pasado, tuve muchas oportunidades de abandonar Konoha para ir a un lugar donde me pudieran tratar ro me quede. Habia muchas razones para eso, pero la mas importante es una que nunca he dicho a nadie."TRADUCCION"


_**Nota:**_ _los personajes de Naruto, aquí mencionados, no pertenecen ni al escritor o al traductor y ninguno obtiene beneficio alguno, más que pasar un buen rato de ocio._

_**Nota Importante: **__Esta historia ha sido escrita originalmente por _**rageofkyubii** _A quien se le agradece y mucho, su autorización para traducir esta bella historia._

**

* * *

**

**.**

**The Reason I Stayed**

**.**

**.**

En algún momento, al escuchar la historia de mi vida, amigos y enemigos me han hecho la misma pregunta por igual.

"_¿Por qué te quedaste?"_

No puedo negar que tenía muchas razones para irme. El constante maltrato de los aldeanos por algo que ni siquiera pedí; la suposición de mis compañeros de que yo no era más que un perdedor. El miedo de que alguna vez, los pocos amigos que con esfuerzo gane, pudieran conocer mi oscuro secreto y me odiasen. El hecho de haber sido forzado desde mi nacimiento a cargar con el más poderoso de los demonios, que existe sellado dentro de mí…la lista sigue. Así que sí tenía muchas razones para irme y no mirar atrás. Pero también tenía razones para quedarme.

Por el Tercero, a quien realmente le importaba y cuido de mí desde el día que nací. Por Iruka-Sensei, que estaba dispuesto a mirar más allá del Kyuubi y convertirse a lo más cercano que tuve de un padre. Por el sueño de convertirme en el más grande Hokage que la aldea hubiese visto antes y ganarme su reconocimiento. Pero había una razón principal, una razón que nunca había dicho a alguien y mucho menos en voz alta. La única y verdadera razón que, a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado, me hacia querer quedarme y perseverar.

Esto era por una solo persona.

Todo comenzó en el momento en que percibí aquella presencia. Esta no me preocupaba por qué no sentía ningún instinto asesino u odio mezclado en ella. Poseía algo que me hacía sentir que me aceptaba tal y como yo era, sin tener que hacer algo para tratar de impresionarla. Era muy similar a como se sentía la presencia del Tercero e Iruka-Sensei, aunque parecía tener algo ligeramente distinto. Algo que nunca había sentido antes. Sin embargo, siempre que trataba de encontrar a esa persona, parecía que simplemente desaparecía. Pero con solo saber que había alguien allí afuera que sentía de esa manera, me hacía sentir algo cálido por dentro, similar a ese sentimiento desconocido que fui tomando hacia esa persona. Y aunque no era capaz de encontrarla, siempre la podía sentir cerca de mí.

Era porque podía sentir su presencia, que note algo sobre ella. Parecía llevar siempre un aura de tristeza. Era como si su vida estuviera llena de miseria y depresión. En algún punto, supe que eso era malo y tenía que hacer algo para hacer sentir mejor a esa persona. Así que, aunque no tenía idea de quién era, yo sonreía y trataba de asegurarme de que todos a mí alrededor estuvieran felices. Esa era, en parte, la razón por la que comencé a hacer bromas (la otra parte es porque eran muy divertidas de hacer). Siempre sabía cuando lograba hacer sentir mejor a esa persona, porque podía escuchar una risita en algún lugar no muy lejos de mí. Y aun, cuando todavía era incapaz de descubrir quién era, sabía que era una chica por su risa, que siempre traía esa extraña sensación a mi pecho cuando la escuchaba. Yo de verdad, estaba empezando a preguntarme que era ese sentimiento.

No fue hasta mis primeros exámenes de Chunin que comencé a sospechar de quien se podría tratar. Empecé a sospechar de ella cuando me ofreció su ayuda en la primera etapa del examen. Estaba casi seguro cuando medio el ungüento para las heridas provocadas después de mi batalla preliminar contra Kiba. Pero no fue hasta antes del examen final, cuando ella me dijo que me veía como un_ "Orgulloso perdedor" _y me saco de la depresión, que pude saberlo con total seguridad. Y fue en ese momento, que pude dar un nombre a aquel extraño sentimiento.

_Amor_. El sentimiento que tenia hacia ella, era amor. Y sabia, que después de sentir su presencia cerca de mí casi toda la vida, ella sentía lo mismo.

Pero también me di cuenta de que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar a su lado. Seguía siendo _"El chico demonio"_ para la mayoría de los aldeanos, aunque para ese entonces me las había arreglado para ganarme el reconocimiento y amistad de algunas personas. Me di cuenta de que si le decía en ese momento nos hubiéramos enfrentado a la prohibición tanto de su familia como del consejo. Y no quería hacerla pasar por algo como eso. Por lo que pretendí seguir siendo ignorante de sus sentimientos, jurando en silencio que me ganaría el reconocimiento de la aldea, no solo por mí, sino también por ella. Así, cuando llegara el momento, podría mirarla a los ojos y decirle sin miedo a las consecuencias o la adversidad:

"_Te amo, Hyuuga Hinata, y tu eres la razón por la que me quede"_

.

.

Naruto miro por encima de sus notas solo para ver como la mayoría de las mujeres entre los invitados lloraban de forma incontrolable ( Y algunos hombre como Gai-Sensei y Lee que parecían tener una puesta de sol detrás de ellos), a Jiraya gritándole _"¡Esta noche te van a dar algo!"_ antes de conseguir un buen golpe por una muy enojada Tsunade, a Sakura que le miraba feliz y levemente celosa, Iruka con una sonrisa paternal en el rostro, algunos otros individuos que le miraban sorprendidos por haber escrito algo semejante, e Hinata mucho mas roja de lo que alguna vez hubiese estado (Y eso ya era mucho decir), pero ella también, tenía la sonrisa más preciosa que alguna vez él le hubiese visto. Volvió su mirada hacia su costado, donde permanecía Neji quien se veía, tenia dificúltateles para contener las lágrimas. Naruto sonrió.

-"Y tú te preocupabas de que fuera a estropear los votos y la boda"

.

.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Raquenel dice:**__ Este Finc es uno de mis favoritos y es por eso que quería compartirlo con ustedes, así que espero dejen sus comentarios y hagan saber tanto al escritor _**rageofkyubii**_Como a mí, su opinión y poder así seguir mejorando. _

_Para quienes puedan y quieran leer __**"The Reason I Stayed"**__ en su formato original dense una vuelta a la sección en ingles de Naruto o visiten el perfil de _**rageofkyubii**_ donde podrán encontrar también, un enlace que les llevara hacia un doujinshi inspirado en esta linda historia. Gracias, y hasta la proxima._

_._

_._


End file.
